


Second Chance

by kittiegirl1616



Series: Tumblr Prompts [25]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys In Love, Break Up, Crying, Ice Cream, M/M, Make Up, Tumblr Prompts, prompt 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 16:35:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18392189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittiegirl1616/pseuds/kittiegirl1616
Summary: Lotor breaks up with Lance right before their anniversary.





	Second Chance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Adam29](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adam29/gifts).



Keith watches as his friend falls apart on his couch, sobbing loudly in a throw pillow.  _What did that bastard do now?_   “Lance, please talk to me.”

“It hurts!” He sobs, fingers clenching the pillow tightly.  “It hurts so badly!”

“What happened?”  Moving slowly, Keith wraps Lance up in a hug.  “Tell me what happened.”  _So I can beat his ass._

“H-he said he nee-needed a break from our r-relationship!  R-right after I pl-planned our anniversary date!” He wails, holding Keith close.  “He wouldn’t even tell me why!”

Gritting his teeth, Keith starts to rub Lance’s back.  “I’m sorry.  He’s an asshole.”  _I’m going to kill him!_   “Want some ice cream?”

Lance sniffs.  “Please?”

Nodding, Keith releases Lance and stands up, heading into his kitchen to grab ice cream from his freezer.  Before he can open the freezer door, his phone rings.  He takes it out and frowns when he reads the caller id.  “You have a lot of nerve, calling me.”

_“Keith, I know you’re probably upset, and you have every right to be.  But I had to do it because of my father.  He was on my tail and I didn’t want him to use Lance as bait to get me to do something I didn’t want to do.  Because of my past of being a playboy, he knows that when I break up with someone, I don’t care about them.  But now that I finally have my father taken care of, I could come back to Lance.  Please, just let me talk to him.”_

Keith sighs.  “I do know that you’ve had problems with your dad.  Are you saying that you took over finally?”

_“Yes, I finally have.  So, please let me talk to him!  I promise you that if he really wants nothing to do with me, I’ll leave him alone!”_

Sighing again, Keith rubs his forehead.  _What do I do?  Lance will kill me if he finds out that I’m helping Lotor._

“Keith?  You need help out there?” Lance calls, his voice wobbling slightly.

“Uh, no.  I’m just texting my boss!  I’m also going to have to go out and get some ice cream.  I’m all out at the moment!”

“Oh.”  Lance goes silent.  “Please don’t be troubled on my account.”

Sighing again, Keith returns to his conversation on the phone.  “I’m leaving to go get some ice cream.  I’ll leave the door unlocked.  No sex in my house.  Take him home to do that.”

_“Thank you, Keith.”_

Ending the call, Keith heads out to grab his wallet and jacket.  “When it comes to you, I’ll never be troubled.  I’ll be back shortly.”

“Okay,” Lance whispers, curled up on the couch in a blanket.

Slipping into his shoes, Keith steps out and closes the door behind him.  as he walks to the main road to his apartment, he notices a car idling there.  He nods at the car before heading on his way to the convenience store.  _You’d better not screw this up, asshole!_

**********

Lotor stands in front of the door and takes a deep breath.  _I hope he’ll let me explain myself.  Not that I’d blame him if he didn’t._ His shoulders droop when he realizes that Lance may not want to see him.  _I won’t know until I try._   Opening the door, he steps in and goes inside the apartment.

Heading into the living room, he notices Lance curled up on Keith’s couch, wrapped tightly in a blanket.  Crouching down next to the couch, Lotor sighs and runs his finger across Lance’s cheek.

“I’m so sorry, my love,” he whispers.  “I never wanted to break up with you; but if I hadn’t, there was a possibility that you would’ve been really hurt.”  He watches Lance stir and shift slightly before he settles down into a deep sleep again.  “If I could’ve told you the reason, I would’ve, but I was afraid you were going to leave me.”  He laughs humorlessly.  “But I guess that’s where we are right now.  Ah, you’re asleep, so you can’t hear me.  I’ll have to start all over again, huh?”  He closes his eyes and rests his head on the couch near Lance.  “You have no idea how much I love you, Lance.  If I had my way, I would’ve never done that to you!  Especially not that close to our anniversary.”  Lotor squeezes his eyes shut as tears begin to pool in them.  “I love you so much, and I think I’ll die if we break up for real.  I don’t want to lose you.”

Clenching his hands into fists, he takes in a shuttering breath.  _I don’t know what I’d do without you, Lance._

“How would I have been hurt, Lotor?  I was hurt when you said you wanted to break up.”

Lance’s voice causes him to snap his head up to stare at Lance.  “I-I, if I tell you, you’ll hate me!”  He chokes on his words, tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

“Please tell me, Lotor.  I want to understand; I want to fix this.”  Taking Lotor’s hands in his own, he brings his face closer so they’re nose to nose.  “Please.”

“I-my father runs a big, underground company, not unlike a mafia or a gang, that I just took over.  He’s always been the manipulative type, trying to find things to hold over my head to get me to do what he wanted.  He was getting suspicious because I was in a relationship, so I knew that unless I wanted you to get hurt, I had to do something.  Because of my past of sleeping around and not keeping any serious relationships, he knew that when I broke up with someone, I meant it and they didn’t matter to me.  Using this, I broke up with you and took over because he wanted me to start doing something that I was definitely not okay with.  If I had stayed together with you, he would’ve undoubtedly used you to get me to do what he wanted.  And it happened during the worst timing, because it was right around our anniversary.  Believe me, breaking up with you was the last thing I wanted to do, but I had to do anything I could to make sure you would be safe.”  Breaking eye contact, he hangs his head.

Taking a deep breath, Lance raises Lotor’s head up so they’re making eye contact again.  “If you had just told me some of this stuff, things could’ve been avoided.”

“You’re not…mad?”

“I’m furious.”

Lotor whimpers.  “Please believe me that I couldn’t think of any other way!  But now that my father is gone, I can be with you; if you’ll have me, that is.”

Lance sighs and leans backwards.  “When you say your father is gone, what do you mean?”

He frowns.  “I mean he’s gone.  He’s not in the picture anymore.  But before you ask, it wasn’t me.”

“I guess it can’t be helped, then.  I’ll forgive you as long as you promise to never do that to me again!  Because if you do, you won’t get another chance.”

“I promise!” Lotor exclaims, vehemently nodding his head.  “I won’t _ever_ do that again!”

“Good.”  Wrapping his arms around Lotor, Lance hugs him close.  “I wanna go home.  I’m tired and I want ice cream.”  He pauses.  “Oh wait, Keith is out getting ice cream.”  He pauses again and narrows his eyes at Lotor.  “He was on the phone with you earlier and left so you could come in here and explain yourself.”

Lotor nods sheepishly.  “Yeah, he did.  But he did text me some pretty threatening texts before I even stepped foot in here.  And he did say that we can’t have sex here.”

“That’s to be expected.”  Lance hums and leans forward to brush their noses together.  “Take me home, please.  I’m tired.”

“Gladly.”  Standing up, Lotor easily takes Lance in his arms and carries him to the front door of the apartment.  “I’ll have Keith bring your shoes and other stuff over later, okay?”

“Okay.” 

“Lance, I love you.”

“I love you too, Lotor.  I love you, too.”

**********

Keith watches as Lotor carries Lance to his car, putting him in and closing the door.  _Seems like they made up._   Walking up to his apartment, he goes to unlock his door when his phone buzzes to signal that he has a text message.

**_To: Keef:_ ** _You’re not completely off the hook, Keith.  I’m mad at you!_

**_To: Lancey-Lance:_ ** _You’re welcome, weirdo.  I’ll see you whenever you stop by, okay?  And if he hurts you, I’ll kick his ass._

**_To: Keef:_ ** _Noted._

Unlocking the door to his apartment, he steps inside and notices Lance left his shoes here.  “Ah, I’ll probably have to bring them by later.”  Slumping onto his couch, he leans back and stares at the ceiling.  _I’m glad they made up._

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a fic I made off a prompt request from this post:  
> https://kittiegirl1616.tumblr.com/post/183182435706/93-kink-prompts-send-me-a-prompt-and-a-ship-and
> 
> It's number 10...I also have ships listed on there, so if you find something you want me to write, please let me know. Please, please, please stick to the ships listed there. Those are the ones I'm most comfortable writing and know the most about. Thanks!


End file.
